The Wedding of Twilight Sparkle and Spike
by cornholio4
Summary: Twilight and Spike's wedding along with the events that took place before it and after, olso on Fimfiction and major editing by Inferno Demon Dash the Fimfiction so thanks to him or him!


**The wedding of Twilight and Spike Sparkle**

**Yeah one of my favorite MLP: Fim ships are Twilight and Spike or as it is called by some Twike, Spikelight or Twispike and this is my first Mlp one shot. Don't like, don't read. I am also doing a wedding related fic for another MLP: Fim ship I like Twilight X Blueblood which I have on my fimfiction account! Edited by Fimfiction user Inferno Demon Dash so he/she deserves major thanks since the original version wasn't very good!**

Inside the very walls of the Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle, with her enticing purple fur, eyes and male with a single highlighted strip of pink to add to her unique appearance was in her dressing room, doing her best to breathe calmly, for none of her books had told her how to prepare for this nerve-wracking, heart pounding, and eternal bond of marriage.

She was wearing a white silk wedding gown with bits of gold flecked on it. Today was going to be her special day, a day they she would remember for the rest of her life, when her very heart was gently taken from her chest and placed into the hooves...or rather claws of her mate, Spike the dragon, her best friend and assistant that she had raised since she was just a small filly.

"You simply look divine Twilight, oh I'm so happy for you darling, if there is one creature that the young dear deserves to be with...it's you" squealed Rarity who had designed the dress herself, with the help of Sweetie belle that is...or the Cutie Mark Crusaders in general.

"My little filly is all grown up...and is getting married, oh my poor filly" cried Twilight's mother as she was drying her tears with a handkerchief she held in her hooves as she smiled and hugged her daughter who could not breathe as her mother cried but smiled softly before she was released as she chuckled knowing that she was no small filly anymore, but a grown, adult mare at the rather old, in her mind's age of twenty one.

"Spike is going to be one lucky dragon, that's for sure! Your father and I are glad to call him our son in law, but he will always be the little, cute dragon we watched you rise." her mother whispered into Twilight's right ear as she merely nodded, trying not to cry herself.

Twilight smiled, it was true she was marrying her lifelong assistant Spike the Dragon. She remembered the very day when she and Spike had shared their first, passionate kiss.

*Flash back, three years ago*

Twilight was watching Spike enter the library shaking his head, her mouth frowned as sorrow consumed her mind and thoughts for her poor, little assistant, not understanding why his heart always had to be broken, by this point in time she was surprised that he was a sobbing wreak.

"It seems Rarity will ever only think of me a little brother...what did I ever do to deserve being turned away, time after time again...why am I being punished?" Spike asked slowly not stopping the tears that ran down his small face as he turned away from his long life time friend.

The one who had been with him since the start of his life, who had never given up on him...it seems no matter what happened they would never part from one another...they could not.

"Spike, I'm sorry...honestly, I am...Rarity...she, well, um...she just does not see you as the one to capture her heart...and to honest...she does not deserve you, oh that just sounds so mean...but I'm telling the true...I hate seeing you lose hope over something that should not be though...I care to much for you." Twilight replied as her head hung low, not looking the retile in the eyes as her right front hoof ran over the wood of her library, not sure what more to say save for what she should have years ago.

"It's alright...your right, she's a great friend, but maybe it's not meant to be in terms of...lovers" said Spike "Besides...to tell the truth...I...I've gotten over her...seriously...I mean, no use going after a fruit of desire you can never have, right?."

"Really, I...I mean yeah, your right...who wants fruit you can never have, right...there are some that can be more edible and even choose able, what well the texture of their taste, the appearance of their skin and the...you know what...never mind, heh" asked Twilight surprised and with a nervous chuckle as she started to ramble on before getting back on track with such a serious topic.

Spike had been crushing on Rarity since he first met her when he was ten years old, she couldn't imagine him getting over her...despite she wished otherwise due to her secretly having a crush on the dragon who was her first friend and her best one, the one who she thought of in her dreams sharing a kiss with her that she wished was all too real, then upon waking up being ashamed that she thought of a creature who should have been nothing more than family to her, but even feeling worse knowing that her feeling would never be returned.

"Yeah, I have gotten my eyes on another mare...it is odd how I could have feelings for her though, being as we are such great...friends" said Spike.

"Really, well...would you mind telling me who? Maybe I can help you two set up a date, you re sixteen now, Spike, your old enough to be with a...mare, if that's who you want" asked Twilight.

"You promise not to think any differently of me or make fun of me?" asked Spike, suddenly very nervous, as he felt his breath hitch in his throat and his mind freeze as he did not know how he was supposed to tell her who he had a new love for...with a small smirk he then decided that he should let her know in a way that was beating around the bushes.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" said Twilight doing the appropriate hoof gestures, touching her right front hoof to her closed right eye.

"Well like Rarity it's another Element bearer...preferably the one with the most...talent, I guess" Spike answered sheepishly as she then wondered what Twilight's reaction would be.

"Is it Rainbow Dash?" she asked thinking of the muti-colored male and tail, cyan colored bodied female Pegasus.

"Uh...no" Spike answered as Twilight frowned, not understanding why she was not due to the fact he and Rainbow Dash partied together a lot on the weekends that he would have thought of her more than friends.

"Fluttershy?" she questioned softly, thinking of her yellow furred, blue eyes shy Pegasus friend, confused as to why he might like her when Fluttershy had her sights on somepony else, though she would not admit who.

"Ha...nice guess, but nope" he replied with a large smirk causing her to narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"Pinkie Pie?" she spoke, remembering her pink furred female earth pony friend with blue eyes that never failed to amaze her or any of the others.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...ah...no, no...now you're just getting even colder...and you were doing great before you got to her to" Spike laughed hard then stopped as he saw Twilight's angry glare that almost cause him to freeze in terror before remembering that she was Twilight...Angel the bunny was more scarier than her.

"Um...well what about...Applejack?" she stated calmly as Spike held his left front claw to his chin in thought before he let out a loud sigh and slowly shook his head.

"I'll admit, at one point I thought and wondered if maybe something could have worked out between us, but then knew that as much as I thought about us being more then friends that it would never work out between us...we are just too different, she will always be a caring and of course honest friend to me though...so...no...Again"

"Well Spike all that leaves is..." Twilight started only to pause once the realization hit her like a kick in her stomach "...me?"

"Twilight...don't freak out...please say something...anything, I swear it's nothing personal...ok, well maybe it is, but still I-" Spike whispered worrying this would ruin his friendship with her before she stopped his voice.

"Spike-I-I..." Twilight said as she slowly walked up to him then pulled Spike into a hug "I...I have something to confess to you, please just listen to my words...Spike...I...I love you!"

"You do?" asked Spike surprised and more than a little shocked for he did not think Twilight thought of him as more than a little brother.

"Yes I...well...I have for a while now" Twilight replied softly as she brought their foreheads to touch softly "I didn't want to say anything since you are a dragon...I mean we are two species, and that society would look down on the two of us…or even worse, the princess would disapprove of our...relationship...and because you were after Rarity!"

Then the two then looked into each other's eyes deeply, the female's purple to the male's green as their noses touched, then gently as one the two childhood friends then shared their first kiss, savoring the taste of each other on their lips, their minds jolting with ecstasy as their bodies embraced one another more close together, never wanting to pull away but had to because of oxygen as they smiled, while panting, this was one day they would never forget.

Their friend's reactions when they found out were very unusual. They were weirded out because of how long the two had known each other and the fact that Twilight had hatched Spike but they accepted it eventually after some time and after both of them explained why they had fallen for one another, leaving not a single detail out of their story.

They were scared beyond belief when they had told Princess Celestia thinking for sure that she would have disapproved.

They got the shock of their lives when they were informed after hearing the news, the alicorn had chuckled, almost making the Mane six and Spike soil their fur and scales when they saw her expression that went from a serious frown and eyes narrowed in what they thought was disgust to surprise as she snorted air from her nostrils to what changed slowly to a feeling of peace and happiness.

"It is about time, I was starting to get impatient waiting for the two of you to revealed your true feelings to each other!" she said calmly and spoke no more for she approved of their romantic love.

Twilight's parents once they found out were shocked and slightly confused but made it clear they would love and support Twilight no matter who she chooses to love for she was a grown adult and Spike was growing to be one as well, even if Twilight had fallen i n love with her assistant who was Spike then it was fine by them though it took an entire year for them to get it used to Spike and Twilight nuzzling and softly kissing one another when they came to visit and spent time together.

Cadence was happy her favorite little filly and sister in law had found someone to make her as happy as Shining Armor made herself as she spent hours with the girls, all save for Rainbow Dash who we to hang out with Spike talked of all Twilight wanted for Spike and her life in the future.

Speaking of Shining Armor, the large, white furred colt with his blue mane and brown eyes went into overprotective, older brother mode and promised Spike he would personally slay him with Spike's own tail by slicing off his head if Spike ever broke his little sister's heart, to which Rainbow Dash who was with the two that night laughed her tail off as she was having a great night hearing the loud, verbal threat, or promise and Spike shake in a corner close to tears even at fifth teen years of age, and because she was drunk off her tail.

*End of flash back*

As Rarity was fixing the last touches to the dress Twilight thought of a few months ago when Spike proposed to her and had turned eighteen years old not even two weeks ago at the time.

*Flash back*

Spike who had now grown an older and was about a few centimeters taller than Twilight herself was waiting impatiently for his mare friend to return home, not believing that he had such an amazing day and hoping that it would turn into the best one of his young life.

He held in his left front claw a box which held a purple colored diamond ring. He had gotten the diamond from Rarity who said it was the most beautiful and fabulous diamond she had ever found and for years had been saving it for something special as the wedding ring to be just that...special.

Twilight then entered the library, her day going well for just helping Pinkie pie with some decorations of a party for a young colt then went and talked to Applejack about ways to improve her farm, with the knowledge of books and a spell or two of course.

"Hello, my handsome Spikey Wikey" said Twilight playfully, using the nickname Rarity had used for him which he only allowed Twilight herself to use on occasions, this being one of them.

"Twilight I...I got an important question for you...it's been very hard to do for the last months with asking around and finding ways to say these words...but...I think I may have found the words I been wanting to speak" said Spike.

"Yes?" she asked confused as to what he had been asking around for and as to why was so important that it would have taken many months to say.

Spike took a large breath, steering his nerves before he lost focus to what he wanted to ask...again. As he then took the blue covered shell of the box from behind his back and presented it to her, slowly getting down on his left knee then opened the box which held a single small purple diamond on top of a golden ring pressed into a white, soft covering and asked in a serious tone she had only ever heard once while looking deep into her eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle will you give me the pleasure of being your husband?"

Twilight just looked at the diamond ring in the box shocked, stunned from words, her thoughts or even breathing as she took a large, deep breath, hey eyes wide and no emotion on her face.

For a full minute Spike was afraid she was going to refuse until...she smiled a grin that could have outdone even Pinkie pie before she walked forward and wrapped her front hooves around his neck, pecking his face with kisses and closing her eyes tight, praying that this was no dream.

"Oh yes, Spike...YES!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly as she then removed herself from her now new husband and started jumping up and down chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

This went on for half of a minute until Spike calmed her down and chuckled at the embarrassed look on Twilight's face which turned her normal purple furred face red forcing her to try to hide her acting of a very excited filly with her left front hoof to not look into Spike's, gentle, loving and warm green eyes as he chuckled once more.

*Flash back ends*

It was now in the present time once Twilight had stopped remembering, for soon her moment would come. At the altar a very nervous Spike was in a black tuxedo jacket with a white button up shirt and for once, black silk pants as Princess Celestia herself would be the one to wed the two, Twilight's mother, Shining Armor, Cadence and the rest of Twilight's friends either sat in the first twenty rows, or was the brides' maid.

This being Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and at last Rainbow Dash would for the second time in her life agreed to wear a dress but muttering under her breath about this being the last time she would do so.

Then Fluttershy calmly had her bird choir sing as the door opened and the flower girls Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came out giving out the flowers, despise being sixteen years of age they still acted like fillies as Twilight was escorted to the altar by her father as she then faced her future husband. Twilight's dad joined his own wife as they wiped away their tears; happier for their daughter then she would even know.

Soon they gave their vows if love, loyalty and honesty to one another, Princess Celestia asked in a serious gentle tone "And do you Spike the dragon take Twilight Sparkle to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" answered Spike with a confident grin on his face and a passionate glint in his eyes for the unicorn before him.

"And do you Twilight Sparkle take Spike the dragon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Princess Celestia in the same tone, a hint of pride in the alicorn's voice as Twilight nodded before she blushed and replied.

"I do!" said Twilight with a smile full of hope for the rest of her life, that she would never part from the one that she had brought into the land and loved with every ounce of her heart more than family.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you dragon and mare," said Princess Celestia "you may now kiss the mare!" she added to Spike with a wink of her left eye and a large grin.

Spike did just that, grabbing her in his strong, sharp but very gentle with her claws, they brought their faces together and kissed as they had done the very first day they found they had feelings for each other.

At the reception party Cadence then sung "Love is in Bloom" just as Twilight had done at her wedding.

As they gotten into the carriage Twilight threw the boutique before it was caught by a surprised Princess Luna was standing next to a unicorn stallion who was a royal Canterlot guard and her personal bodyguard with his black as night and green eyes with a long white horn on his forehead, they both blushed at each other before the carriage that held Spike and Twilight Sparkle began to move on towards the falling sun set.

Decades later...

Spike, now a full grown purple and green scaled dragon was looking at Twilight's grave which was next to the graves of her friends who had all married and had full happy lives in the very royal gardens of Canterlot, the area where Spike and Twilight had married, death taking each one of the six which was something that none can stop or delay. Princess Celestia herself was with him along with another animal.

Princess Celestia smiled sadly and as she spoke calmly, her voice holding love for her most faithful student, proud that she had taught the female unicorn the entire area of magic that she had known.

"She was the best student I could ever ask for, alas…none can predict their fate….you have faced many hardships, Spike Sparkle…..do not allow for her memory to be taken from your heart and mind, she will always remain to all creatures of Equestria as the mare who had stolen a dragon's heart….a feat, that has never been done in many, many centuries, young dragon."

The grave was marked:

TWILIGHT SPARKLE  
ELEMENT OF MAGIC  
CARING FRIEND, LOVING WIFE AND MOTHER, FAITHFUL STUDENT  
BEST LIBRARIAN AND MAYOR THAT PONYVILLE EVER HAD

Sitting next to Spike's left rear leg was a male half dragon and half unicorn the size of Twilight Sparkle when she first moved into Ponyville.

He was purple scaled, had a green mane, a purple horn, looked just like a dragon, due to the scales and had wings like one, unlike his father who still had no wings to this day but had the enchanting purple eyes of his mother with the green scales on different patches such as the chest and spikes, which was no more than small nubs on his spine that was like his father when he was the same age.

"You miss mom, don't you dad?" asked the little hybrid.

"I do, Sparkfang." answered Spike, his voice holding sorrow for the one who held his heart in her hooves…or who used to.

"Don't worry father" said Sparkfang "I'm sure she is up in the sky waiting for you when your time comes in a few hundred years…I'm sure of it!"

"I can't wait" said Spike smiling as he allowed a chuckle to escape his maw.

"And you can be sure when I do that we will be waiting for you my son, that's a Pinkie promise!" Spike added with a sad chuckle but shook his head to get rid of such heartache.

"Hey, may I be excused dad and…Princess Celestia" Sparkfang asked softly "I'm thinking it was a bad idea leaving Firefly and Dinky Pie in charge of the library while I was gone!"

His father only nodded as the young hybrid bowed before his ruler and his mother's teacher before he hugged his father's left rear leg, his small statue not even coming to Spike's knee.

Sparkfang then left, eager to make sure his friends had not messed up his parents and his own home, but also not wanting to allow pain to grip his heart because of his mother's death…even if it had been many years since she had died, he did not want her to know that he still wept like a foal.

Soon after Sparkfang left, Princess Celestia smiled sadly before nodded her head to rule over her kingdom once more, letting him know that he could also reach her if he needed to talk before allowing the dragon father and husband to be alone, his thoughts clouding over his heart, wishing for some way to change his wife's fate, but knowing that it was forbidden.

Spike, with nothing left to do and no more reason than to weep for the one he lost whispered quietly as tears slowly ran down his scaled face.

"I miss you Twi! You know I'll always love you, beautiful…one day…..one day we will be together again….I promise."

Spike thought for a second as he swore the very wind that sounded unmistakably like Twilight's voice whispered right back to his sensitive ears.

"I know we will….I'll miss you too Spikey Wikey! Love you with all my heart, my brave, noble dragon."


End file.
